


Inflorescence of the Heart

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, He's there, we mention lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Hana has a crush and it's going to get her in trouble one day





	Inflorescence of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by Atomic Blonde. The club is that lit up. ;) enjoy

                "Hana! Four o'clock!"

                Hana perked up when she heard one of her friends. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She had told her friends to keep a lookout for a certain person. And here she was; Hana's latest obsession, the Doctor. She smirked when she eyed the woman who walked with ease through the crowd of people like milk through oil. Every one parted for her, immediately filling the space behind her, eyes glued to her. Unconcerned, she walked forward with precise stride and a slow swivel of her hips. _She just wasn't fair._

                Her friends eyed Hana and at the woman who had her attention. "That's her?!" Hana had told them about her, now they gawked. "No way she's a _quarentona_!"

                "Not Yet!" Hana hissed loudly.

                "Damnit, Hana! When you said you wanted your b-day special this isn't what I thought you meant!" Andrew was shaking his head. Nina was only chuckling, something about ‘her being out of her league’. Hana wasn't listening. She finished her drink fast. Licking her lips, she grabbed her friends drink, chugging it down. "Hey, it's open bar! Get your own!"

                Hana wiped her mouth and headed straight for the crowd of semi-dancers. She made a beeline towards the woman, eyes on her entirely. She ignored birthday wishes and greetings. No one was around as far as she was concerned, tunnel vision at its best. When she made it to the bar, where the blonde stood, she slowed down so she could breathe. In doing so she inhaled an intoxicating scent. Hana smiled when Angela looked over at her when she approached with a small knowing smile.

                "Barkeep!" Hana nodded at the man with her eyes on Angela. "Anything she desires is on me." He gave a grin and nodded at Angela for her order. "But first! Two grey goose martinis," Hana said with a wink. Angela smiled, looking away. Hana's eyes sought her. "Anything you want," she said softer, with a lick to her top lip. "Is on me."

                Angela shook her head at the smitten young woman. "Thank you for the invitation," she finally said. Hana nodded with a smirk. "Glad you could make it."

                Angela faced her with searching eyes. "I wouldn't miss our protégé in the making's birthday."

                Hana glowed with an inner fire, feeling her grin widen. The drinks arrived and Hana gave him a curt nod, sliding Angela's drink closer to her. "I know a classy lady such as yourself would only come to the finest places."

                "I'm sure you didn't plan this party with me in mind." Angela gave her a look over her cup as she took a careful sip. Hana shrugged leisurely, eyes on her. "I do wish to appease my fans. How about you?"

                Angela put down her drink and shook her head lightly. "About?"

                Hana slyly, if not meekly, slid her hand over Angela's hand placed on the counter. "Do you appease..." She touched the soft skin on skin, caressing the knuckle gently. "... your fans?" She lifted her eyes, felt a zap of electricity course through her heart and stomach when Angela had stopped smiling, but was staring at her intently. After a few heart stopping seconds the music resumed back into her ears and the serene smile on the doctor’s lips returned. She chuckled, looking away, lifting her hand to her glass again, but Hana was careful to realize she had it done it deliberately to feel her fingers caress hers.

                Hana grinned slightly satisfied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. The crowd suddenly cheered and they both turned around to see Lucio wave his arms, the dancers returning the favor.

                "Impressive," Angela mused.

                Hana smirked, cup in hand, leaning back agaisnt the counter. "I know you’re a fan."

                Now Angela laughed. "That word is now an echo."

                Hana loved her laugh; haughty, light, and sometimes low when she was amused. Hana quickly wiped the smile from her face when she leaned in close with a sudden idea. "It’s loud. If you need a place to escape for peace and quiet ask Mini there." She gestured with her chin towards a man that looked like a bodyguard, securing the rail ladders leading up to what looked like bedrooms. "Tell him... you're with me. He'll let you through." As Angela turned to look, Hana inhaled her again breathlessly, eyes coursing over her neckline, her jaw and the shape of her lips. She pulled away when Angela slowly returned to face her, eyes lifting to her curiously.

                Hana hummed and smiled. "Have fun." She stayed a few seconds to finish her drink, then winked before disappearing into the crowd again. Giving the doc her space before she did something stupid.

               

               

                Angela didn't dance. It's not that she didn't know how, she just didn't want to dance with people much younger than herself. An older –still younger- man had approached her for conversation. It was far too late to ask for a dance when she felt a bit stuffy. She looked toward the bedrooms and decided to take Hana on her offer. After shrugging the man off, she headed straight for the bouncer. The man had followed her, but as soon as Mini lifted the rope to let her in, he held up a hand against the other man's chest, impeding his movements. "I'm with her," he said with a light laugh. The bouncer put the rope back down and stood in front with his arms crossed. "Dude, come on."

                "She told me to tell you to ‘fuck off’."

                "No she didn't," the man said genuinely confused. The bouncer shrugged his shoulders. He called after her. She had already moved onto the far side of the walkway and entering a room, shut him out.

                Hana had been speculating from a distance. Making sure Angela was taken care of. Food and drinks were fully provided to anyone’s whims. She made sure to send servers the doc’s way. Even catching Angela watch her as she slowly took a bite out of a tart and lick her lips. Hana clenched her jaws, feeling her strength leave her. To distract herself, Hana had danced with her friends, competitively and for fun. After slowing down, she again seeked the bar counter that Angela had made herself comfortable at. She had grinned when Angela turned down everyone who was trying to get her to dance. She had tensed and started to move forward when she saw a man follow Angela to the stairs. _No way Angela would..._ She sighed in relief when Mini stopped his advances. Watching the blonde woman casually step into the rooms and gently close the door made her anxious. Biting her lower lip, Hana excused herself from her group. She approached the stairs and Mini nodded at her. She leapt over the red rope, hopping up the stairs in an eager bounce. Stopping at the floor, she eyed the doors for a few seconds, heart hammering in her chest.  

 

               

                Angela sighed in relief finally free of the noise. She couldn't party like she used to. There was light music and low lighting from a lamp in the corner of the room with electronic tea-lights along the bedside giving the room a comfy feel. Humming along with the song and opting for one of the water bottles on the counter. She barely took a quick sip when suddenly there was a light rap on the door. She turned in time to find Hana peek her head in. "Saw you head up, just checking on ya."

                "Such a dutiful host," Angela mused, recapping her water and motioned for Hana to come in with a nod of her head. Hana beamed excitedly, quickly entering and closing the door behind her.

                "Lovely room," Angela stated as she traced a finger over one of the beds silk pillows. Hana grinned, leaning forward on the counter with her forearms, crossing her ankles. "I designed it."

                "Really, now?" Angela wasn't so sure.

                Hana snorted. "No, of course not. Well, I diiiiiiid, but I had help. Which means everything I suggested got the opposite."

                Angela chuckled.

                "Cause apparently I don't know how to relax properly," Hana said with a roll of her eyes.

                The doctor hummed, shaking her head. "Yes, about that. You have been rather tense and unfocused." Angela picked up a teddy bear, curious as to why it was in a room like this.

                Hana shrugged with a smile. "Is it that obvious? Or you just been watching me?" She grinned when it made the woman turn around. Angela put the bear back down.

                "Certainly on the field it's my job to make sure you're all in good health. And, yes, I have been especially observant of you." In the dim light she couldn't see Hana pale at her words. Hana cleared her throat and managed a nervous laugh. "Ah, that, well..."

                "Which reminds me, I have your birthday present."

                At that Hana perked up. "Aw, you didn't have to do that, Angie," she tested the nickname and Angela only smiled with a small shake of her head. She gave a come hither gesture and Hana found herself following, nearly hitting her hip on the counter, eyes on Angela. She came to stand in front of her, slowing her steps as she closed in, staring down at her. Her eyes flicked to each blue orb and lost her breath when Angela didn't move away or blink. Hana slowly lowered her eyes to the woman’s lips that parted slowly. Hana felt so heavy headed and foggy minded that she didn't realise she was leaning in until Angela moved away, pretending she didn't see that. Hana nearly toppled forward, licking her lips in irritable lost hope.

                Angela sorted out the oils on the tray on the countertop. "I need you to lie on the bed."

                "Ain't gotta tell me twice!" Hana leapt backwards onto the bed, grinning wildly.

                Angela chuckled, "Now if you could just take off your shirt."

                Hana promptly sat on the bed, leaning forward on her elbows, biting her lower lip. "Angela... you know I can't do that."

                "You don’t have to take your bra off. Or would you like me to step out to give you a second? Just lifting your shirt would work too to get those back muscles..." Angela said distractingly, lifting up the grape seed oil.

                "No, no." Hana stood up immediately and trapped Angela against the counter. Hana's hands pressed against the wall at either side of the older woman’s head. Angela closed her eyes as the taller, young woman closed in.

                "I mean..." Hana started, but stopped to breathe her in again. "I know you've been watching me, and _I know_ you know I’ve been watching you," Hana said softly. "It’s sudden I admit. So do something, please. If I take my clothes off... It won't stop there. I don’t think I could. Maybe it's just a crush? I don't know. All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone before. So, it's new. But exciting and I love it."

                Angela opened her blue eyes now turning violet, but she stayed still.

                "Reject me, tell me no. I could stop, could not. Who knows." She leaned in close, inhaling and exhaling in her hair. "Otherwise..."

                Angela now chuckled deep in her throat that sounded much like three voices were laughing. Hana felt pinpricks of cold shoot up her spine and it made her shiver. She pressed closer to Angela as if seeking warmth, pressing her hips against Angela's backside. Angela moved her hands to her side, but Hana grabbed them and held them tight agaisnt the dresser’s top, leaning closer to her.

                "Reject Me," Hana whispered heavily in her ear. She glanced up and didn't know why she didn't realize earlier. Angela had been staring at the mirror and there it reflected violet eyes glowing, staring back at her. Thrills coursed through her body in raging currents, making her gasp in a breath. She squeezed Angela against her before throwing her onto the bed, pinning her with the same urgency.

                "I knew it!" she cried. Abruptly the crowd outside roared in a chorus, albeit muffled. In a flash, Hana ended up underneath Angela. The woman now with horns and a tail pinned her down by her wrists over her head.  "What is it that you know?" the sinister smile leered down at her.

                Hana grunted against the nails digging into her wrists, but didn't struggle. If anything her heart was quickening, more than any rush she had ever felt. More than any battle or narrowly missing the throes of death. This... This was it. She moved her lithe form, trying to touch Angela. "That… that you can have anyone you want with just a look. I hoped you'd look my way."

                Angela leaned in closer, her eyes narrowing, pupils slitting. "You want to be used. By lil ol’ _me_?"

                "Who the fuck knows how you've been hiding this, but yes. God, holy yes."

                Angela straddled the girl’s hips and sat back on her pelvis. Hana made a strangled sound in desire as her hands went to Angela’s hips, clutching at them, arching her hips upwards relishing the sudden spike in lust for this woman. She wanted them closer. _Closer damnit!_ Her heart was hammering loud in her ears. The hard pulse of her roaring blood was making her pant hard and dig her nails into the woman’s broad hips.

                Angela stared down at her. Giving a defeated sigh she snapped her fingers and Hana slumped back onto the bed, deep asleep. Angela heaved in a deep breath, her heart hammering in exertion from the intoxication of this young woman's spiked libido _. The energy. Wow, the energy_. She blinked many times, climbing off the bed to pace. _Control, control, control._ Glancing over she quickly moved Hana under the covers, tucking her in. She leaned in hesitantly and whispered in her ear. "Patience is a virtue. You’ll soon be rewarded."

                With that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

 

               

                Hana had wild dreams. Something or someone was chasing her. The area surrounding her looked very much like the inside of a lava lamp. She was inside it, but somehow above it? A shadow walked atop it gracefully as if walking on solid ground. She knew who it was and grabbed hold when they reached her. "Angela!" Hana cried in relief. But it wasn't her. A creature of extended wings and sharp violet eyes with a sinister long tongue was in her stead.

                Hana woke up with a jolt, heaving in a deep breath. She blinked many times to clear her head and gather her bearings. Sweat prickled her skin, making her suddenly irritable. Impatiently she ended up shoving off the too hot blankets. She sighed and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

                Mini was checking the rooms to kick people out. The party was nearing its end. He knocked and opened her door to find her sitting upright, legs tangled in sheets all alone with a wild hair do.

                "Last call," he said with a confused look. "People are clearing out. You stayin’?"

                Hana lowered her eyes to her wrists, seeing half-moon indents in them. She raised her eyes to the bodyguard. _So it wasn't a dream._ "I'm coming down."

**Author's Note:**

> spanish translation: quarentona - a woman in her or near her 40's (basically they don't believe she's that old.)


End file.
